Shadows Rising
by knightofluna1
Summary: The Shadow Program, allowing criminals a chance of redemption, is in full effect, and Erik is taking the chance. With old friends and new ones, can he be good and earn his freedom, or will he be returning to prison?
1. To Magnolia

_**welcome to Fiore. And welcome to the Shadow Program.**_

Erik heard Lazar coming. "So how did it go?" The Dragon slayer asked. Rather than answer, the custody enforcement General held out a sign up sheet. "Seriously?" Erik gasped.

"Your friend was very persuasive." Lazar replied.

 _Kinnana._ Erik thought, taking the sheet and quickly writing the info down. In two hours, he was Magnolio-bound.

...

On the train, he saw two familiar faces. "Richard, Sawyer, you too?"

"Yeah, and our lovely Sorana is headed to Mermaid Heel. I think I heard Macbeth was going Blue Pegasus." Sawyer replied, putting his hands behind his head.

"The three of us are going to the same place, oh yeah!" Richard said happily. Erik smiled as he sat next to his old comrades.

...

The threesome found the guild hall they wanted no problem and walked in. "Well look who it is." Natsu said, coming up to them. "How's it going?" The salamander greeted.

"Pretty good, nice to see you again." Erik replied.

 _These are the criminals who signed up to be in Fairy Tail? After the trouble they caused?_ Erik turned to a bluenette sitting in the corner, a book in her hand.

"We may have a bad history here, but we plan to make amends." Erik called over to her. The girl blushed at having been caught. "As much as I want to meet everyone, we're supposed to check in with the master."

"That would be me." Makurav said from his spot on the bar. "Welcome to the guild, we hope you enjoy your time. While you are here, your going to be under the supervision of these two wizards. Make no mistake, they are very powerful." Makurav pointed to two boys sitting at the end of the bar, drinking cans of soda.

One turned, "Hello." He greeted, "My name is Andrew, this is my brother, Matt."

 _ **Yep, it's a Brony Brothers prequel. Hope to hear lots of reviews**_


	2. Meeting the Brothers

_**Darkness and Light, into the Chaos.**_

After introductions were out of the way, Andrew took his new recruits to a table in the corner. "Erik," he called back, annoyed, "She's not here. She went on a job and shouldn't be back for another hour." Erik, surprised he had been caught searching, nodded and sat. "Listen, I'm going to say this once. I only organized the Shadow Program because we need allies to track the cult that killed our family." _The Grimoires are somewhere in this dimension. We find them and move on to the next one. Crap! I forgot Erik can hear my thoughts!_

"Anyway," Matt continued, "we won't try to interfere with your lives so long as you stay clean, so to speak. Make no mistake, we are more than a match for all three of you and to fight us is suicide." _Andrew could take you down with one arm, Erik. Make no mistake we know each of your weaknesses and we will bury you if you defy us._ "Now, is everyone familiar with the job board?" After a nod, Matt continued, "Good, our only rule on that is to check in with us before you head out. Mira! Two more sodas please."

"Coming right up!" Mira replied. _Those two are addicted to this brew, but they pay so I guess there's no complaints from me._ The takeover wizard thought.

"I'm so late! I hope I didn't miss him!" Came the voice at the end of the street. Bursting through the door five minutes later, Erik turned to see a purple haired girl in a green ddress leaning in the doorway. "I'm here, I'm here." She gasped.

"Kinnana!" Nasty called from his table, "Perfect timing, he's at the Brothers' table." Thanking Natsu, Kinnana walked over to the table in question.

"Kinnana, it's good to see you again." Erik said, standing up to greet her.

She responded by throwing her arms around his neck. "I told you," she whispered, "you can call me by my old name."

"Its good to see you again, Cubellios." Erik amended, returning her embrace.

At the table, Andrew grinned. "What did you do?" Matt asked, and was ignored.

 _ **What is Andrew planning? Find out on the next installment of The Shadow Program.**_


	3. Job request

_**Darkness and light, into the chaos.**_

Erik sat at the bar, taking a sip from his mug. "So what's Kinnana been up to?" He asked Mirajane.

"Well, since the Brothers came she's climbed the wizard ranks and is on par with Gray and Natsu." The takeover mage replied.

"The Brothers taught her magic?" How had he missed _that?_

"Serpent Strike magic is what Andrew called it. Since she used to be a snake her venom has stuck with her, and he figured it would keep the venom regulated."

 _I'll need to thank him for that._ "So she's a wizard now, that might be interesting."

"Yeah, she's actually the first member of the Fairy Tail Shadow Gang." Andrew said, coming up behind the Dragon slayer. "Another round of soda, please." He requested, putting down his mug.

"Coming right up."

" I must be losing my touch, I didn't hear you coming."

 _You won't hear me move unless I want you to. It's all a part of my Thief magic._ Andrew thought in reply. _Kinnana was looking for you. Something about a job._ Erik nodded and finished his glass, heading for the front door. "Tree at the center of town!" Andrew called as Erik changed direction as he reached the door.

...

The purple haired girl sat at the base of the tree, waiting for who she had sent Andrew to track. "I should have asked him myself," she muttered, "but he would know exactly where to find Erik."

"Someone mention me?" Erik asked, sitting next to his old friend. "Andrew said you had a job, what's it for?"

"Cult in two towns over. Leader's a poison wizard, so I thought you and I could take them together." Kinnana blushed as she finished.

"Sounds like fun, let's go." Erik stood and helped his friend to her feet. "I should probably check with Andrew."

"Oh, he told me to give you this." Kinnana handed over a note, which read _Head out, I'll let Matt know where you went._

"That's kinda creepy."

"You'll get used to it."

I...

"Andrew, where's Erik?" Matt asked.

"Out on a job with Kinnana. I remembered something about a cult and recommended the job."

"That's what you did."


End file.
